


Ecnad Ekalfwons

by Bronzeflower



Series: Gnome Prince/King AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bonfire, Cookies, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dancing, Dipper and Wirt are dorks, Ecnad Ekalfwons, Established Relationship, Fire, Fluff, Food, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Music, Talking, Winter, story telling, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Ecnad Ekalfwons is a winter festival





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Ecnad Ekalfwons is just Snowflake Dance backwards. It is usually celebrated by building a bonfire at night and telling stories around it. Mostly stories about the stars. There is also a dance around the bonfire. The dance is always performed by professional dancers and there is also music and stuff. There is also warm food and drink. Not necessarily a feast, but close enough.” -Wirt, practically eons ago

“Once there was a gnome.” Wirt began, as it was his turn to tell a story. “He could brave anything he put his mind to. He defeated monsters, climbed mountains, and laughed in the face of danger. But there was one thing he couldn’t seem to do. He couldn’t talk to people. Every time he tried, his words got tangled and found himself unable to speak.”

The bonfire crackled and burned in an attempt to warm all those around it. Those who were still left in the cold despite the fire’s best efforts piled on jackets and blankets and held warm foods and drinks.

“Even though he was unable to communicate, that didn’t stop him from being a hero.” Wirt continued. “He was celebrated as a hero, and people cheered when they saw him, even though they didn’t know his name. One day, he fought the Snakes of Taberna, who trick everyone with their words.”

Dipper took a sip of his hot chocolate. He could see that everyone was at the edge of their seats, even though they had probably heard this story many times before.

“They told him they would give him a way to talk, and he believed them. You see, this gnome was so lonely because of his inability to communicate with others and was desperate for a way to speak.” Wirt explained. “With the Snakes of Taberna’s trick, the gnome died to their venom, which they said would give him the ability to speak. The world, upset and sad over their hero’s death, made a funeral for him. At the funeral, there was a magician who took what was left of the gnome’s soul and put in the stars. That is the story of the Nameless Gnome and how he was put into the stars.” 

Everyone clapped and cheered at the ending of Wirt’s story before urging someone else to begin telling another story.  
“I’ll go next!” Mabel yelled and began to tell her story when everyone went silent.

“It starts with a horrible monster that scared everyone that laid eyes upon it.” Mabel began. “Anyone who saw it would scream in terror and flee before the monster could talk to them. Because of this, the monster was very lonely and sad.

“One day, someone else saw the monster, but, instead of running away, they stayed. They began to talk to the monster, and, seeing that the monster wasn’t the horrible beast people had said they were, the person found themself enjoying the company of the monster. The two of them became friends.

“When the two had been friends for several years, the monster asked the person why they didn’t run when they saw them. The person said because they were a monster too.

“Now, the person certainly didn’t look like a monster, so the monster asked why others would think that. The person said it was because of an ability they had. They were able to someone’s true self. Being feared, the person was cast out of the kingdom, where the monster lived.

“The person then laughed and insisted that the monster wasn’t really a monster, and were, in fact, one of the nicest people the person had ever met. The monster said the same thing back to the person. In the end, the two of them lived the rest of their lives together as friends. When they died, the gods cemented their friendship in the stars for all to see.”

People cooed and awwed at Mabel’s cute story. Mabel nudged at Dipper.

“Hey, Dip-Dop. Why don’t you go next?” Mabel asked.

“Yeah!” Everyone else cheered in agreement.

“Alright, alright.” Dipper grinned. “So, there was a wood-nymph named Callisto. Jupiter saw her, and immediately pursued her, despite her protest and against her will. She ended up bearing a child named Arcas due to Jupiter, which made Juno, Jupiter’s wife, extraordinarily jealous and angry. In her jealousy, she turned Callisto into a bear. Arcas, not knowing the bear was his mother, almost killed her. However, before he did, Jupiter saved her and put both Callisto and Arcas into the sky. Callisto being Ursa Major, or the Big Dipper, and Arcas being Ursa Minor, also known as the Little Dipper.”

People cheered and insisted on another story even though it was almost time for the dancing to begin.

“I’ll go! I’ll go!” Greg shouted, jumping up and down.

The crowd quieted down and waited for Greg to begin his story.

“So it all begins with a square.” Greg started. “This square didn’t like being a square, so he decided to go to a wizard to help him with his predicament. The wizard told the square to drink a glass of orange juice. This, of course, did nothing, but the square thanked the wizard and went on his way.

“Later on, even after drinking multiple cups of orange juice, the square realizes that he hasn’t changed at all, so he goes back to the wizard to ask for a different solution. This time, the wizard makes a potion, which he asked the square to drink. The wizard said that the potion would take about a week to work, so the square went on his merry way.

“However, a week later, all that happened was that the square changed colors. Even though the square really loved his new color, he was still a square. The square goes back to the wizard, who this time prepares a spell. The spell ended up not working, so the dejected square began making his way back home, all hopes lost of becoming a different shape.

“On his way home, the square got mugged! But, the square started fighting his mugger, and the mugger sliced the square in half diagonally, leaving two triangles. The square got his wish of becoming a different shape, but he ended up dead in the process. And that’s why we have the Triangle in the sky: to remind us that we should be careful about what we wish for.”

Everyone blinked, surprised at the quick escalation of Greg’s story before the individual in charge of the festival coughed awkwardly.

“I now declare it time for the dancing!”

People prepared for the dancers to begin dancing around the bonfire, including dressing them, making sure the bonfire stayed lit, making sure people who weren’t dancing were standing or sitting a proper distance away from the dancers, and making sure everyone had food or drink if they wanted some.

“Wirt! Wirt! Did you like my story?” Greg questioned.

“Yes, I did, Greg.” Wirt answered.

“I liked your story too! My favorite part was when the Snakes of Taberna tricked the gnome!” Greg exclaimed.

“My favorite part of your story is when the square changed colors.” Wirt responded.

“That was my favorite part, too!” Mabel interjected. “By the way, what color was the square originally, and what color did he turn into?”

“He was a pink square who turned purple.” Greg answered.

“I think you and Mabel made your stories up.” Dipper said.

“Of course!” Greg gleamed. “That’s what makes Ecnad Ekalfwons fun! Doesn’t everybody make up stories?” 

“Not everybody makes up their stories, Greg.” Wirt countered. “For example, Dipper and I didn’t.”

“But then you hear the same stories about the stars over and over! And that gets boring!”

“But they are typically told by different people every year, so people get to hear other’s spin on the story.” Wirt explained.

“Still.” Greg stuck out his tongue.

“Making up stories means you get to confuse future generations!” Mabel exclaimed. “And create chaos!”

“Mabel. I know you like chaos, but please try and keep it on the down low while we are at Ecnad Ekalfwons.” Dipper said.

“Of course, of course, bro bro. I’ll try not to cause absolute chaos.” Mabel waved him off. “Also, I require more food. Especially more of those cookies. They were absolutely delicious!”

“Oh! I’ll go with you!” Greg shouted. “I want some more hot chocolate!”

“Alrighty! We’ll leave these two nerds alone for a while.” Mabel and Greg went off, leaving Wirt and Dipper alone.

“So, how are you feeling?” Wirt inquired.

“I’m feeling good.” Dipper smiled. “I’ve got a warm drink and a cute boyfriend. What more could I want?”

“I wouldn’t know unless you tell me. But you know what?”

“What?” Dipper asked.

“I think I want some kisses from my adorable boyfriend.” Wirt said.

“I think that’s something I’ll gladly give.” Dipper laughed and gave Wirt a quick kiss on the lips.

Wirt giggled, and Dipper used this opportunity to kiss his nose.

“You’re cute.” Dipper stated.

“You’re cuter.” Wirt insisted.

“Lies. All lies. It is you who is the cutest.”

“With your adorable excitableness and love of learning, it is clearly you who is the cutest.” Wirt argued. “And also I love you a lot.”

“W-Wirt!” Dipper hid his face with his hat. “That’s cheating.”

“I don’t recall us making rules for arguing over who’s the cutest. It’s totally you, by the way.” Wirt said.

“Oh no. I’ve been defeated by you. How will I ever go on?” Dipper lamented, struggling to keep the grin off his face.

“I think you’ll find a way.” Wirt kissed the top of Dipper’s head and giggled at Dipper becoming even more red than he already was.

“Can you two dorks even get any cheesier?” Beatrice interrupted.

“Um, let me think.” Dipper pretended to think for a moment. “I think we can if we really, really try.”

“Please, for the love of God, don’t.” Beatrice deadpanned. “Or we will all die from the sheer amount of cheese and sweets practically radiating from you both.” 

“We’ll make a valiant attempt at toning down the cheesiness.” Wirt glanced at Dipper. “But it might be the greatest challenge we have yet to face.”

“Or at the very least, very, very difficult.” Dipper added on. Beatrice rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, the dancing is about to start, and if you guys don’t stop staring into each other’s eyes, you’re going to miss the entire thing.” Beatrice looked around. “By the way, where are Mabel and Greg? I swore I saw them over here a minute ago.”

“They went to go get more food and drink.” Dipper answered.

“And they left you two here? Alone together? Don’t they know that the minute you two are left alone, you start making goo goo eyes at each other?”

“I think they like to encourage it.” Dipper said. “They think we’re the cutest couple ever.”

“Don’t get me wrong- you guys are cute and all, but I think I might actually die from the cuteness.”

“Hey! Dipper! Wirt!” Greg yelled. “I got you two some hot chocolate!”

“Thanks, Greg.” Wirt took the cup of hot chocolate from his brother.

Dipper put down his now cold cup of hot chocolate to accept the hot one that Greg had brought for him.

“Thanks, Greg.” Dipper said.

“No problem!” Greg beamed. “Mabel is bringing some cookies, but I think she might have eaten them all herself.”

It was then that Mabel came running over with a plethora of cookies in her arms.

“I took as many as they would let me.” Mabel stated. “I don’t think they believed me when I said I was getting some for multiple people.”

“That’s because so many people use that trick to get more food. They only have a limited supply though, regardless of how much they restock to make sure the food is still hot.” Wirt explained.

“I know, I know. But still.” Mabel looked towards Beatrice. “Hey, Beatrice! Do you want a cookie?”

“Why not?” Beatrice took a snowflake shaped cookie from Mabel and began to eat it.

“Don’t we get any cookies?” Dipper teased. Mabel laughed and rolled her eyes.

“What if I don’t want to give you any cookies? What if I just kept them all to myself and didn’t share them with anyone?”

“You just shared one with Beatrice.” Greg pointed out.

“So I did.” Mabel used one of her hands to stroke a fake beard. “So I did.”

“So can we have some cookies?” Wirt asked.

“I guess.” Mabel presented the cookies. “Choose a cookie! Any cookie! Except the one with the rainbow sprinkles. That one is mine.”

“Alright, alright.” Dipper took a candle shaped one, Greg took one with chocolate frosting, and Wirt took a simple circular one with white frosting that was probably meant to look like a snowball.

“Hey, guys.” Beatrice called. “The dance is starting.”

The five of them settled down as the music began to start.

The music started slowly, the dancers’ movements careful and purposeful without a single body part out of place. They flowed from one move to next, dancing in perfect synchronization.

As the music started to become faster and more energetic, as did the dancers. Their motions seemed to be even more fluid than before, and they all practically radiated cheer. 

At the music’s climax, it was clear what each dancer’s individual style was. The dancers were no longer synchronized, and instead to flow with the music as they knew it, not as others knew it.

As the music ended, the dancers went back to being more or less in sync, but the quirks of individuality still hung there.

When they finished, everyone erupted into applause and cheered.

The dancers left and the person in charge of the festival coughed to get everyone’s attention.

“That concludes the dancing. Feel free to enjoy the food and fire for the rest of your time here.”

“That was amazing!” Mabel exclaimed.

“That’s always my favorite part of Ecnad Ekalfwons.” Wirt began. “I love the dancing and the music. It flows like the rivers in the forest, ever constant in their rushing, ever winding through. The music singing out, directing those who think their through.

“You just rhymed through with through.” Greg pointed out.

“Okay, so that one needs some work Still.” 

“Well, I thought your couplet was great.” Dipper said.

“Dipper, you’re bias.” Mabel stated.

“So I am!” Dipper laughed.

“He isn’t any more bias than Wirt is.” Beatrice pointed out.

“True enough.” Mabel took a bite of a cookie that had gone cold with how long she had waited to eat it. “Aww. My cookie went cold.”

“You can still eat it while it’s cold though. And it’s still delicious!” Greg exclaimed.

“That’s definitely a fact.” Mabel agreed.

Dipper snuggled closer to Wirt. Wirt responded by kissing Dipper on the nose.

Dipper’s nose scrunched up, and they both giggled.

“What did I say about the cuteness and the death?” Beatrice questioned.

“That we are too cute for mortal eyes?” Dipper offered.

“Close enough.” Beatrice looked up. “It looks like it’s getting kind of late. I should be getting home soon. See you guys!”

“Bye, Beatrice!” They all said as Beatrice left.

“It is getting kind of late.” Wirt frowned. “Greg will probably need to sleep soon.”

“What are you talking about, Wirt?” Greg asked. “I have plenty of energy for the rest of the night!”

“You say that, but somehow I don’t think that’s quite as true as you think it is.” Wirt said. “I would rather you not pass out at the party.”

“But then we would have to leave Dipper and Mabel.” Greg frowned.

“I know, Greg. I’m not keen on leaving them either, but we all need to get some rest.” Wirt reasoned.

“Alright.” Greg yielded. “I guess we can go back home and sleep.”

“We can see each other tomorrow, Greg!” Mabel suggested.

“Yeah!” Greg grinned. “And the sooner we leave now, the sooner we can see each other tomorrow!”

“That’s the spirit!” Mabel declared.

“Can I have a kiss for the road?” Dipper asked.

“Of course you can.” Wirt gave Dipper a kiss, and they both separated smiling widely.

“I love you.” Dipper said.

“I love you, too.” Wirt replied. “Now, we’ve got to get going. You guys probably should as well.”

“Yeah. Well, see ya, Greg and Wirt!” Mabel said.

“Bye, Wirt! Bye, Greg!” Dipper stated.

They said their goodbyes as they left Ecnad Ekalfwons, sad to leave, but joyful from the festival’s music and cheer, as well as from spending time with their loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I hope I'll be able to post the next chapter of Silva Salto by the end of the year. If not, I promise you guys won't have to wait that long. Hopefully, that won't be an empty promise. Maybe I'll be able to finish Silva Salto by the time summer ends next year, although I'll try not to get my hopes up for that.


End file.
